


Shiver

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Strip Club Owner Harry, Stripper AU, Stripper Liam, Stripper Louis, Stripper Niall, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a stripper. Harry owns a strip club. Louis is the star attraction. Zayn tends bar. Niall's everyone's friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: Stripper!Liam and Strip club owner! Harry. It could be a high end place or whatever. Liam could be either a well known favorite or a walk in looking for a job. Either way I would like him to be a natural at it because I think he would be in real life lol.
> 
> So, *cough*, here goes ...
> 
> (Come find me on [Tumblr!](http://carissimali.tumblr.com/))

Closing the books on his desk with a sigh, Harry leans back in his executive chair and runs his hand through his already dishevelled hair. He closes his eyes and dreams about long, lazy days on the beach, with no worries, no commitments and no responsibilities. Frolicking. It's been too long since he just fucking frolicked across the sand, splashing around without a care in the world.

He forces the image away. There's no time for vacations, hasn't been for the past two years. He pushes himself away from his desk and stands up, squaring his shoulders in a way that still doesn't feel natural, no matter how many times he reminds himself that he owns this place, that he's the boss and he's in charge. But he does it, because it's expected.

He strides out of his office where he's been hiding most of the morning, trying to balance the books in any way that will make the numbers look better than they are, but no matter what he does, the club is only just about breaking even.

"You look like hell."

Harry takes a seat at the bar, gives Zayn a weary look. "I hate being the boss. Why don't you be the boss?"

"Nah, I like serving drinks," Zayn says cheerfully as he wipes down the bar. "Couldn't handle the responsibility."

"Me neither," Harry mutters as he fiddles with a coaster, letting it balance on his fingers before flipping and catching it idly. "Pray for a miracle, Zee."

"That bad?" Zayn asks, his gaze sharpening on Harry's messy curls, his tired eyes and the weary slump of his shoulders. He reaches behind him and picks up a bottle, mixes two drinks and pours them with a flourish because he can't help his own showmanship and passes one to Harry.

Harry smiles in gratitude. Zayn is the one staff member that Harry doesn't have to pretend with. They've been friends since childhood, living next door to each other and sharing their entire lives with each other. Zayn was the first boy Harry ever kissed, when they were thirteen and Harry was curious about his own feelings. Zayn had offered to help him out and they kissed. It had been nice, but that was all. Harry had thrown his arms around Zayn, relieved to finally know that he did in fact like boys, eternally grateful to his best friend for helping him out. A few years later, Zayn had confessed that it turned out that he liked boys too, it had just taken him a little longer to work it all out.

Zayn had been there through everything. When Harry had dropped out of university to help his ailing uncle take care of his business. When Harry had called him in the middle of the night, voice reed thin and with a slight tremble in his voice, Zayn had rolled out of bed and appeared at the hospital to hold Harry's hand while his uncle slipped away. When Harry had been handed the deeds to his uncle's business and told by the lawyers that everything had been left to him, Zayn had poured him a drink and reassured him that they'd figure it all out together.

Two years on, Zayn was still here, pouring drinks as he did every night, listening to Harry pour out his troubles and offering his advice when Harry gave him that look that said he was drowning and Zayn needed to come rescue him.

"We need a miracle," Harry says morosely as he swirls the glass, watching the liquid circle around. "A goddamn miracle."

"You never know what's around the corner," Zayn says philosophically, reaching out to still Harry's nervous hands.

"You're a terrible barkeep," Harry groans. "Aren't you meant to be wise and offer sage advice, not rubbish clichés."

"You wait and see," Zayn murmurs, squeezing Harry's hand once more before moving back to start tiding up behind the bar.

Harry watches him for a while, his mind racing as he tries to think about what he can do to save this place. His uncle's legacy.

He spins on the bar stool, leans back against the bar and takes a good look at his club. The stage is high and t-shaped so that the dancers can come out into the crowd without actually coming into contact with them, if the dancers don't want to. The tables are spaced around the stage and reach all the way back to the bar. The decor probably needs updating, Harry thinks with a detached eye. Maybe he'd let Louis do it, since he's been begging to for the last few months, complaining that the club looked like an old boudoir from the 1800s.

Unfortunately, his cash flow problem probably can't be solved with a coat of paint and some new pictures on the walls.

He's still sitting there, feeling more and more overwhelmed, when the door opens and Louis bounds in, followed by Niall at a more leisurely pace.

"Afternoon, my lovely colleagues and friends!" Louis calls as he dumps his bag on a stool and climbs up on the stool next to Harry, pressing a sloppy kiss on Harry's cheek as he turns to Zayn and with silent hand gestures, indicates that he need strongly alcoholic drink.

"Louis is in love," Niall declares as he lays a hand on Harry's shoulder in greeting before sliding onto the stool on his other side.

"Again?" Zayn appears with two drinks, sliding them across to the boys. "Who is it today?"

"A boy on the street," Louis sighs, putting his elbows on the bar and resting his chin on his hands. "He was so beautiful, Zayn. Tall and handsome, looking a little lost and yet could probably hold you up against the wall all night if you wanted him to."

"Sounds like a keeper," Zayn says mildly as he turns to Niall and rolls his eyes.

"Perhaps our paths will cross again one day and we'll fall madly in love," Louis says before he takes a sip of his drink. "Ohh, this is nice Zee."

"Lou?" Harry turns slowly to face him, a bright smile pasted on his face as he shakes his hair back. "You had some redecorating suggestions, yeah?"

Louis' eyes widen as he leans forward and grabs Harry's hands eagerly, almost toppling off his stool in his excitement. "Harry, don't toy with me."

Harry names a sum. "Is that enough to do what you want to do?"

"I'll make it stretch," Louis says fervently. "You won't regret it, Haz."

"Come by the office after the club shuts, I'll give you the cash," Harry says, trying to keep his voice cheerful when all he can think about is how it might be a huge waste of money that he doesn't have anyway.

He loses track of Louis' excited stream of ideas as he tells Zayn and Niall what he wants to do with the club, his vision, Louis calls it.

The sound of the door opening brings him back to reality. He glances up, expecting one of the other dancers to walk in, since the club doesn't open for another three hours.

The man standing just inside the door, looking a bit nervous as he shifts his weight from foot to foot, draws a little gasp from Louis.

"Can I help you?" Harry asks, calling across the room. "Bar doesn't open for a few hours mate."

"It's him," Louis mutters, elbowing Harry hard. "The boy on the street."

"The one you're in love with?" Harry asks under his breath as he keeps his gaze on the guy, watches how he bites his lip before taking a step towards them.

"I'm uh, I'm looking for a job." His voice is low and a little husky.

"We're not hiring bar staff at the moment," Harry says, his voice conveying his reluctance. He really wishes he was looking for staff, wishes business would pick up enough.

"Uh, actually I was thinking maybe, uh, are you looking for dancers?" the boy asks. He looks nervous but determined.

Harry blinks. This boy really doesn't seem the type to dance, let alone on stage in front of screaming, very excited women. And as Harry watches Liam shift uncomfortably, he really can't imagine Liam stripping off and whipping the crowd into a frenzy. He's dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt, with worker boots and a snapback completing the look, a backpack hanging off one shoulder.

"If he can dance, you might as well just kill me now," Louis mutters, practically drooling over the newcomer. "I'll explode with lust."

Zayn flicks a dishcloth at his face, grinning when Louis flings himself back to avoid the stinging whip and glaring at the bartender.

"You're aware that this is a strip club?" Harry asks slowly, letting his gaze roam over Liam in what he hopes is a professional manner. Broad shoulders. Tapered, narrow waist. Pretty brown eyes framing a handsome face. Full lips and a straight nose, a smattering of facial hair across his jawline.

Well, he would definitely be a draw, even if he could only shuffle around on stage and somehow get his kit off.

"Yeah," the guys says, taking a step forward. "Yeah, I know. I've danced a bit before."

"In a strip club?" Harry can't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Did a few nights in a strip club to make some quick cash," the boy admits and he flushes. He fucking flushes a dark red and Harry wonders if he's even real. Flushing while admitting to a previous stint as a stripper.

Harry can't deny that he's curious. He shoves Niall onto the next stool, looking back at the boy and indicating the now empty stool.

When he's settled next to him, Harry offers his hand and a bright smile. "Harry Styles. Owner."

"Liam Payne," the boy introduces himself. "Broke university student."

"Story of my life," Niall interrupts and offers his own hand with a bright smile. "I'm studying music, what about you?"

"Oh, business management," Liam says, turning to Niall with a small smile. "Nothing fancy."

"Drink, Liam?" Zayn offers, giving Liam a warm smile.

Harry watches as Liam blinks in surprise. He shakes his head at Zayn, a wry smile playing on his lips. He's watched Zayn charm countless boys with his smiles. He's just too damn gorgeous for his own good, in Harry's opinion. If he could convince Zayn to get up and strip, just for one night, he's pretty sure his money worries would be over, but it's the one rule Zayn has ever laid down in their friendship. No stripping. He respects that rule religiously.

"Uh, perhaps a beer," Liam says finally after his gaze has flickered over the entire inventory behind Zayn.

It's silent while Zayn twists off the cap and passes it to Liam.

"Thanks," he says sincerely and Harry's about had enough.

"So Liam Payne, you're a university student looking for a job and you've done this before," Harry summarises, waits for Liam's nod of assent.

"Audition!" Louis yells out and by the overexcited way he screams it out, Harry can tell he's been desperately trying to hold it in for a while.

"This is Louis," Harry introduces them finally, watching as Liam extends his hand to Louis, who grabs it enthusiastically and pumps it several times before reluctantly letting it go. "He uh, well, he's our star attraction and he's probably just fallen in love with you."

Harry hears Louis' noise of annoyance, hears Zayn's chuckle and watches Niall grin behind Liam, who looks a little flustered. Harry wonders if Liam really can cope with an audience of people falling in love with him during his performances, if he's getting flustered by one boy.

"It's okay, Liam, Tommo falls in love on a daily basis," Niall tells him, clapping his hand on Liam's shoulder companionably, ignoring the way Liam seems to jump at the contact. "He'll have a different crush tomorrow."

"You guys are awful and no longer my friends," Louis calls out petulantly. "Liam could be the love of my life and you've just ruined it with your shoddy attempts to embarrass me."

"Pretty sure that you're impossible to embarrass," Harry mutters, shooting Liam an apologetic look. He sees Liam staring at Louis, a slight frown marring his beautiful skin, as if Liam's trying to understand Louis. He doesn't bother telling Liam that it's a waste of time, that his star performer is beyond comprehension, even for those who've known him for years.

Liam finishes his beer and stands up. "So shall I just do a routine then?"

Harry spins on his stool to consider Liam again. Maybe there's a little spark of the exhibitionist in him after all, Harry thinks.

"Niall, can you start up the sound system?" Harry murmurs. "What song do you want, Liam Payne?"

"Well, have you got Sexyback?" Liam asks, biting his lip.

Harry has to stifle a giggle because he cannot take this boy seriously. He's doubtful that Liam will do anything more than shuffle around on stage, perhaps fall over as he tries to take his shirt off or something.

Niall nods and winks before heading backstage.

"A classic, is that," Louis says, slipping off his stool and sliding his arm around Liam's shoulders. "You'll smash it mate. I have complete faith in you."

"Thanks," Liam says quietly, offering Louis a small smile.

Harry frowns, pursing his lips as he glances at Zayn, who is steadfastly staring at the glass he's cleaning.

"So I uh, don't have the right clothes on or anything," Liam says, drawing Harry's attention back to him.

"That's okay, you can just take off your shirt and dance, okay?" Harry says, reaching out to place his hand on Liam's shoulder, feeling a bit protective of this boy and the innocence shining out of him. He's mostly worried that the poor lad is going to be scarred for life up on stage, blagging his way into an audition. He pulls him away from Louis and towards the stage. "Look, you can still back out if you want to. It's not for everyone, dancing on stage and stripping. It takes a certain type of person, you know?"

Liam gives him a considered look before his smile brightens. "It's okay, Mr. Styles. I can do this. Really, it's okay."

"It's Harry," is all he says as he pats Liam's shoulder once more before heading back to the bar, taking a seat next to Louis as Zayn hops onto the bar to enjoy the show.

The music starts and Niall comes running back to collapse next to Harry, his eyes pinned to the stage.

Harry leans forward, his eyes sharp on Liam as he climbs onto the stage and takes a deep breath as the beat kicks in.

"Please be awesome," he hears Louis whisper.

Please don't suck, he thinks. Liam's looks could really attract a crowd, if he can just stay on his feet and get through an entire song.

He watches as Liam starts to move and he blinks in surprise. Harry leans forward, his mouth slightly agape as Liam dances across the stage, practically flying as he moves in time with the music. Liam freestyles across the stage, dropping to the floor before jumping back up. Harry's so stunned by how good Liam is that it takes him a few moments before he realises that Liam's gaze is fixated on him.

Liam slides his shirt up over his head in a seamless move that Harry can appreciate professionally, while he's personally gaping at Liam's biceps. He's wearing a white vest that clings to his body and Harry has to resist the urge to catcall out a request for Liam to take it off.

"Jesus," he mutters, his hands gripping his knees.

"Hallelujah," he hears Louis call out.

Harry's eyes are locked on Liam as he grins cheekily before dropping to the stage and doing a press up before lifting an arm behind his back to do a one-armed press up. Harry watches entranced as he switches arms.

"Close your mouth, Harry, you're drooling."

"Shut up Zayn," he mutters, fixated on the stage.

Liam bounces up and teases lifting up his vest, giving Harry a flash of his six-pack. Harry feels himself stiffen.

Liam gyrates on stage, moving from one side of the stage to another, before he works his way down to the front, dropping to his knees as he works his vest up and over his head.

Harry has to remind himself not to drool as Liam winks at him.

"Niall, turn off the music," Harry says, clearing his dry throat.

"Looks like your crown is about to be stolen," Zayn says quietly to Louis.

Louis spins round and just stares at Zayn. "I don't know whether to be annoyed or in awe. Fuck."

Zayn reaches out to cover Louis' hand. Harry and Louis stare at Zayn in surprise. Zayn really isn't the touchy-feely type, particularly not with Louis when they share a somewhat passive aggressive friendship.

Harry spins around when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Liam's standing there, looking a bit awkward and completely adorably shy. Harry just cannot wrap his head around the fact that Liam looks like this offstage and then does _that_ onstage. He's shrugging back into his shirt and Harry refrains from whining a protest at covering up that body.

"Was that, uh, okay?" Liam asks haltingly, his face flushing again. "Was it what you're looking for?"

"Liam Payne," Louis says slowly. "You are a conundrum."

"Is that a good thing?" Liam asks, frowning as he glances at Harry, who just grins at him.

"It's a very good thing," Harry says, reaching out to wrap his hand around Liam's wrist and pulling him towards his office at the back. "Come with me. We'll discuss terms."

Harry walks briskly down the hall and opens his office door, ushering Liam inside and closing the door behind him.

He takes a seat and waits to Liam to do the same, shoving his books aside with a grimace. "Sorry, I was looking at the accounts earlier. Not my favourite thing to do."

Liam looks at the books and winces himself. "I'm terrible with accounts. It's the worst part of my degree."

"What degree is that?" Harry asks curiously as he leans back in his chair.

"Business management," Liam says shyly. "I want to run my own business in a few years."

"Not a strip club I hope," Harry says dryly. "With those moves, I'd be out of business if you set up competition."

Liam shakes his head. "No, I want to open up my own garage one day. When I've earned enough money to put down a deposit for a business loan."

"You like cars?" Harry asks, picking up a pen and tapping it against his fingers. "I could work with that." Off Liam's look, he adds, "On stage. A mechanic gimmick."

"Does that mean I've got a job?" Liam asks hopefully, leaning forward to rest his arms on the desk.

"Liam, the crowds are going to eat you up," Harry says bluntly. "You look shy and humble and innocent. Then the music starts and it's like Jekyll and Hyde. You get this look in your eye and you'll drive them all wild. You're going to make us all a lot of money, Liam Payne."

"Oh." Liam looks a little scared and flustered.

"Seriously, how do you do that?" Harry asks, leaning forward to put his elbows on his desk and resting his head on his hands. "Is it an act? What even are you?"

"Um, well I guess when I'm onstage it's an act," Liam says, a little unsure. "I'm just me, I guess."

Shaking his head, Harry tries to get back on a business footing. "Well, Liam Payne, lets sort out a contract. When can you start?" he asks, eager to get Liam's signature on a piece of paper tying him to the club. "What acts do you want to do? Can you do three routines per night? How often can you appear? Do you like to get involved with the crowd or stay aloof? There's positives and negatives to both of course."

Half an hour, Harry has the signature he wants and Liam's agreement to appear Thursday to Saturday every week, three routines a night. Pleased, Harry reaches out to shake Liam's hand before leading him back to the bar. And if Harry's hand lingered a second longer than it should, he tries not to dwell on it.

"Do you want to stick around tonight and watch the show?" Harry asks as he stops by the bar, nodding to Louis and Niall. "You can watch these two idiots work their magic onstage. See what you're up against."

"Oh, yes, I'd love to," Liam agrees, smiling at the lads. "Hopefully I'll learn a few tricks for tomorrow."

Harry hears Louis mutter something about not a chance, and Niall whisper something about learning from Liam more like, but he ignores them. "We have a few lads who come in a few times a week, but Louis here is our main attraction and Niall brings in a crowd when he works at the weekends."

"Oh do go on, Harry," Louis chuckles as he preens a little.

"Stop feeding his ego, Haz," Zayn says as he starts handing out beers. "You know he's insufferable at the best of times."

"Zayn is our not-so-cheery bartender," Louis introduces him offhandedly. "He might look pretty but he's a miserable fucker. You get used to it after a while."

"Ignore them, they're engaging in some weird mating ritual," Harry murmurs to Liam.

"Useful information," Liam murmurs back and Harry grins.

"Dancers have a free pass at the bar, in moderation," Harry tells him. "You get drunk and stumble on stage, you're fired."

"Oh, I don't really drink that much," Liam says solemnly. "No worries there."

Harry just shakes his head. Of course he doesn't drink, because Liam Payne is some kind of perfect creature come to both save and torment him.

He smiles thinly at them before heading back to his office. He slumps down into his chair and bangs his head down on the table. He's never, ever had a crush on an employee before. Never.

He has a horrible feeling that Liam might just be an exception.

Harry spends the next few hours trying to finish his bookkeeping and not thinking about his newest employee. He's definitely not thinking about how mesmerising and gorgeous he looked on stage. Or how cute he looks offstage when he's bashful and so very sincere. He doesn't think about his biceps (much) or his washboard stomach (only a few times) or his fucking wink. And his life plan to finish university and start his own garage is not endearing and strangely attractive whatsoever.

A knock at the door has him lifting his weary head and calling out a tired "Come in."

Niall's head appears round the door. "Alright?"

"Yeah," Harry waves him inside. Niall's already in his first costume, a Green Bay Packers kit, wearing an easy smile. "What's up?"

"New kid seems nice," Niall says, falling into a chair and arranging his body until he's lounging and comfortable. "Think it's causing a little trouble between Zayn and Louis."

"When are those two just going to get over themselves and have crazy, angry sex, preferably not in my club?" Harry sighs, rolling his eyes at the two idiots.

"Possibly not ever if Louis keeps hanging off Liam the way he is right now. Positioned himself nicely right in front of Zayn too," Niall says. "He's not due on for another hour. Not sure Zayn's going to make it that long."

"Basically you want me to go out there and fix it?" Harry says with a long-suffering sigh, even while he stands up and stretches his long body out. "Is it busy out there?"

"About usual," is Niall's response. "All the regulars are turning up. A few girls parties."

"Wait til they hear about Liam," Harry says, nudging Niall as he moves past him to head out. "When he brings in the crowds, they'll all want to put their money in your lovely green thongs."

"God I hope so," Niall mutters behind him as they head to the bar. "Could do with some extra cash. Uni bills are stacking up."

Harry hopes so too. He likes Niall a lot, Louis too, obnoxious as he can be. They're all kind of friends now, and Harry would hate to lose them.

One look at the situation brewing though has him doubting that they'll make it through the night in one piece. Zayn has that look on his face that Harry knows very well. That look of indifference covering up a deeply buried hurt that will probably manifest itself in some cutting words that will have Louis running in the opposite direction, because for all his bravado and stage presence, Louis is probably the most sensitive person Harry knows.

"Go get ready for your routine, Niall," Harry mutters, sensing Niall's retreat while his heated gaze is focused on Louis and Liam.

Harry stalks over to where Louis is draped over Liam and places a warning hand on Louis' arm.

"That's enough, Lou," he says, low enough just for Louis to hear him.

"Liam and I are just getting to know each other, aren't we babe?" Louis tries to shrug off Harry's hand but his grip tightens and Louis winces.

"Lou, I'm not kidding. Back off," Harry says more firmly. He glances at Liam, who just looks uncomfortable. "Think about what you're doing."

"Oh you're no fun anymore, Harry," Louis grumbles as he moves away from Liam. Harry sees him glance at Zayn and bite his lip before he stares at the bar.

"Right. Louis, Zayn, my office now. Liam, can you pour drinks?" Harry asks exasperatedly. His look towards Liam is pleading.

"Yeah. Um, probably?" Liam shrugs.

"Just hold the fort for two minutes," Harry mutters before dragging his friends and idiot employees back to his office. He shuts the door behind them and glares at a defiant-looking Louis and a pissed off-Zayn.

"Right. Sort it out both of you, yeah? Just make out or hit each other or something, but stop bringing it to work, okay?"

Harry storms out of his own office, leaving the two of them alone while he heads behind the bar and starts serving, while Liam gratefully retreats back to the right side of the bar.

"Harry, I'm really sorry if I caused any trouble," Liam leans in to say, while Harry twists bottle tops off and hands them to customers.

"Liam, shut up," Harry says, glancing at him. "Those two are idiots. Louis is just begging for a reaction from Zayn, who is equally determined to not react to anything Louis does. Nothing to do with you at all."

"So they do this all the time then?" Liam asks, glancing towards the stage as one of Harry's regulars slides across the stage.

"I've never locked them in my office before, but yes it's a fairly regular occurrence," Harry says as he checks no one else needs a drink before stopping in front of Liam. "They'll come out, looking flushed and embarrassed because they'll have had an angry make-out session, then they'll avoid each other for a few weeks before it all happens again."

"So if they both like each other, why don't they just ..." Liam trails off, looking a little unsure.

"Just sort themselves out and get together?" Harry prompts, grinning as Liam nods. "Because they're both stubborn idiots who won't admit that they fancy the pants of each other, so they prefer to torture each other instead."

"Oh," Liam says and Harry can tell he doesn't quite understand, but he will, he thinks. If he sticks around long enough.

"So, Liam Payne, what do you think about the club?" Harry starts wiping down the bar in an attempt to stop himself just staring at Liam's lovely face.

"It's much nicer than the last club I worked in," Liam says earnestly. "Lots of space on stage and I like the stage layout, how you can come out to the crowd without getting too close. Some of the customers used to reach out and grab, you know?"

Harry laughs, crinkling his eyes as he looks up at Liam's embarrassed face. "Painful, huh?"

"Yeah," Liam returns the smile. He holds Harry's gaze and Harry can't seem to look away, enthralled by the way Liam's entire face changes when he smiles. His eyes light up before they almost disappear and his smile is pure joy.

Harry resists the urge to drop his head onto the bar and smack it into the wood hard.

The music changes and Harry manages to force himself to look away from Liam and towards the stage. "Niall's up."

They both watch Niall as he storms onstage with a football and helmet and proceeds to strip while mimicking game play. Harry can't stop his fond smile as he watches Niall gyrating for a party of women, who are fighting each other to get closer to Niall before he drops from the stage and wades into the fray.

"Brave man," Liam murmurs as he watches Niall laughing as the women fawn over his mostly naked body.

Harry agrees, but he's eternally grateful that Niall likes to get involved with the audience. He's not the best onstage but women, particularly older women, fall in love with him as soon as he gets closer and opens his mouth, revealing that beautiful Irish accent that has women swooning.

He turns as he sees Louis slipping past the crowds towards the backstage area. Harry notes the flush on his cheeks and the way his hair is completely mussed up, and not because he's styled it that way. His eyes shift towards Zayn, who is stealing his way past the bar, avoiding Harry's intent look.

"Shut up," Zayn mutters as he passes him and starts serving.

Harry winks at Liam, who grins back as they both note Zayn's wrinkled shirt and what appears to be a lovebite forming on his neck.

When Zayn reaches up to idly rub at the mark, Harry bursts out laughing before making his way around the bar.

Zayn's glare has him lifting his hands in surrender. "I didn't say a word!" Harry protests before leaning down towards Liam. "Told you so," he whispers in his ear.

He almost swears he sees Liam shiver, but tells himself it's just his imagination.

***

Harry's anxiously watching the door, biting his nails as he glances at his watch again. There's eight minutes before Liam's due onstage and he hasn't turned up yet. He passed frantic about twenty two minutes ago, Liam's number on redial until he through his own phone down in frustration. Harry would have sworn Liam would be the guy who turns up first, hours before he's due onstage, meticulously working out his routine and pacing out the stage until he's perfect.

"Where the hell is he?" Harry mutters, dropping his hand from his mouth and drumming his fingers against the bar.

"He'll be here," Zayn says and the confidence in his voice soothes Harry slightly. Zayn is never wrong. Unless he's talking about Louis.

"Just walk in the door, Liam. Walk in, come on," Harry whispers.

When the door opens and Liam runs in, Harry almost collapses in relief. He rushes over and grabs his arm, pulling him quickly to the backstage area.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Liam babbles as he's throwing his backpack down and rummaging inside to pull out a costume. Harry blinks as he sees a fireman hat, not taking a second to get distracted at how hot Liam is going to look on stage because he hasn't got time to get sidetracked. "God I'll explain after, but I don't do this. I'm never late. Sorry!"

"Just get on stage and be amazing, yeah?" Harry says as he leaves the changing room to give Liam a little privacy. "We'll talk after."

"Sorry Harry!"

Harry just collapses by the wall outside, his heart racing as he lets his head drop into his hands. He'd been really, really worried that Liam wouldn't turn up and he's never been so happy in his life as when that handsome student came rushing in tonight.

And it has nothing, absolutely nothing, to do with the brief thought he'd had that he might never see Liam again.

Pulling himself away, Harry heads for the bar and takes a seat just as Firework comes over the sound system.

The stage is dark. A spotlight hits Liam with his head down, dressed in a full fireman outfit. As the beat starts, Liam lifts his head and grins at the audience, who go crazy as Liam flicks his jacket open to flash his chest.

Harry has never felt as one with the audience before in his life.

He leans forward, resting his elbows on his thighs as he licks his lips, watching as Liam dances across the stage, grinding and gyrating to the audience as he teases his jacket coming off. When he's driven the audience into a frenzy with glimpses of his broad chest, he slowly slips the jacket off, dropping it into a heap to loud screams from the audience. Liam winks to someone in the audience and Harry feels a sharp twist in his chest. It absolutely positively is not jealousy.

"He's good," Zayn murmurs behind him.

Harry ignores him, focused as he is on Liam reaching out to someone in the audience and kissing their hand before he dances away, his hands placed teasingly on his thighs. He cocks an eyebrow and the crowd screams on cue. Harry reaches behind him to grab a drink, his mouth suddenly dry. He'd seen a shirtless Liam yesterday, and that was hard enough, literally. Harry absolutely had not dragged himself home in the early hours of the morning after shutting up the club and wanked in the shower, thinking about Liam's beautifully broad shoulders and his lovely eyes as he came gasping under the hot spray. Absolutely not.

Liam's got his back to the audience, looking behind him to blow a kiss at the audience before he whips his tearaway trousers off, dropping them onto his jacket. He stands there in just a thong and workman boots and Harry almost drools. His heart is racing as he watches Liam drop to the stage floor and starts to grind against it, conjuring images in Harry's mind of being under Liam as he moves and he has to tear his eyes away. He spins on the stool and stares into his drink, listening as the crowd goes crazy. He knows he should be happy because just as he thought, Liam's going to bring in the crowds and perhaps money won't be quite so tight anymore, but all he can think about is how much trouble Liam is going to be. For Harry.

"For someone who's just hired the best stripper in this club's history, you don't seem particularly happy," Zayn points out as he pours a drink for himself. "The crowd is going crazy, Harry."

"Yeah, it's great," Harry says, attempting to sound cheerful. He avoids Zayn's searching gaze as he downs his drink. "Tell Liam I want to see him when he's done. I'll be in my office."

When Liam knocks and enters, Harry schools his face into his best impression of being in charge.

"Hey, Harry," Liam says quietly as he takes a seat. "Really, I'm so sorry about being late. I can explain."

"Okay," Harry says easily enough, always willing to listen.

"I had a paper due today," Liam says, leaning forward as if to implore Harry to believe him. "I should have finished it last night, but I wanted to stay here, to meet everyone and learn everything I could before tonight. I kind of overslept and I spent all day in the library, trying to finish before the deadline and I fell asleep again. When I woke up, it was dark and I had twenty minutes to get here, and it absolutely won't ever happen ever again, I swear."

Harry watches as Liam stops, bites his lip and looks at Harry with such a look of pleading that Harry immediately caves. "It's okay, Liam," he says with a warm smile. "Just don't do that to me again, yeah? I almost had to send Zayn out onstage, and he'd never have forgiven me."

Liam smiles as if he's not sure he's allowed to yet, a little shy and a little crooked.

"Seriously Liam, it's fine," Harry says again. "It doesn't hurt, of course, that you've just brought the house down out there."

Liam flushes and his gaze lowers to his fidgety hands in his lap.

Harry's starting to get used to Liam's humility, he's even starting to find it incredibly endearing when he knows he shouldn't, not when he's fantasising about Liam stripping just for him when everyone else has left the club for the night.

"What's your next routine?" Harry asks, attempting to get himself back on a business level.

"Well, I was talking to Louis and Niall yesterday. I wanted to make sure I didn't step on their toes," Liam says earnestly. "I know Louis does an army routine, and I'd like to do a navy one, but if you think that's too similar, I have a backup."

Harry clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "No, I think a naval routine would be great. Just make sure you and Louis schedule so you're not on after the other."

Liam beams. "Great, thanks Harry."

"Go on, get out of here," Harry says huskily as he picks up a pen. Not that he needs it, he just needs a distraction, something to occupy his hands. "Good luck with the routine."

Liam turns from where he's got a hand on the door handle, a slight frown on his face. "You're not going to watch?"

Harry's hands clench on his armrests. "Not tonight," he says apologetically, his voice a little tight with tension. "I'm sure I'll catch it next time."

Liam nods but he doesn't smile before he shuts the down quietly behind him.

Harry manages to spend the next few weeks avoiding Liam's performances. He hides in his office, overlooking Zayn's intrusive looks and raised eyebrows while he claims the new business Liam's bringing in is keeping him busy. And it is sort of true, Liam's new routines have brought new customers in and the club is thriving with bachelorette and birthday parties in particular. Of course, Louis claims its due to the new decor, which caused Harry to close the club for two days while everything was done, but Harry has to admit that the club looks good with its brighter walls and tasteful black and white pictures adorning the walls.

He knows Liam and Niall have bonded, spending time together at university and often coming to the club together before their shifts, laughing and teasing each other. Harry smiles indulgently at them before heading back to his office, because each time he sees Liam smiling it causes a little pang in his chest, so he figures it's easier to just not be around him.

He also knows that Louis is getting increasingly annoyed at how popular Liam is, regardless of how it's increasing Louis' own tips.

"How's it going?" Harry asks Zayn as he slips onto a stool, glancing around the empty club. The dancers aren't due for another half hour, so Harry feels safe to be out here without running into Liam.

Zayn looks up and holds Harry's gaze until Harry looks away, pursing his lips. He hears a loud sigh.

"What's going on, Harry?" Zayn asks, banging two drinks down on the counter and pushing one towards Harry. "Why are you spending all your time locked up in your office? Is the business going under or something?"

Harry's eyes widen as he shakes his head in instant denial. "No, course not, Zee. Since Liam's been here, business has picked up. We're almost doing as well as, well, two years ago."

"Ah," Zayn says thoughtfully before he takes a sip of his drink. "So could the problem be our superstar new recruit?"

Harry looks up at his old friend, keeping his expression deliberately blank. "Liam's great, Zayn. He's saving this stupid club."

"And what about you, Harry?" Zayn asks with the ease of old friendship. "You're avoiding the poor lad. He thinks you hate him or something. Not to mention Louis is being a complete brat to him as well."

"I'll speak to Louis," Harry sighs, wrapping his hands around the glass in front of him. "And I'm not avoiding Liam."

"Yeah you are," Zayn says bluntly.

Harry's lips twist but he says nothing.

"Just stick around for once, have a conversation with him," Zayn says firmly. Harry nods slightly, knowing Zayn's right. He can't ignore Liam forever, just because Harry dreams about him most nights and wakes up rock hard and aching, Liam's name silent on his lips. Perhaps if he talks to Liam, he'll realise that Liam isn't so perfect after all and he'll get over his silly crush. Maybe.

When the door opens and Louis walks in, Harry beckons him over. Zayn makes his way to the other end of the bar under the pretence of giving them some privacy. Harry does not miss the way Louis' gaze goes straight to Zayn or the sad twist of his smile before he turns to beam at Harry.

"What's up, boss?"

Harry grimaces, knowing that Louis calls him that on purpose to annoy him. "Zayn tells me that you're being a brat to Liam."

Louis' gaze darts to Zayn with a venomous look. "Someone should keep his opinions to himself," he yells out, satisfied when Zayn's back stiffens.

"Look, Liam's bringing in more customers, which means more money for you and for the club. He's a nice guy, Louis, just be friendly, yeah?" Harry tries to make it sound like an order but as usual it comes out more like a pleading request.

"Fine," Louis says huffily. "I was mostly kidding with him anyway."

"I know," Harry says even though he doesn't. "Just play nice."

"Just with Liam though, right?" Louis states, his gaze sliding back to Zayn. "Because there are some people round here that don't deserve my good nature."

"You have a good nature?" Zayn says as he walks towards them with a brittle smile on his gorgeous lips. "I wasn't aware you had one."

Harry holds up his hands before it can escalate, stopping Louis just as he opens his mouth to retort. "Cool it, both of you."

The opening of the door saves them all from an uncomfortable moment. Liam and Niall come barrelling in, both breathless as Liam claps Niall on the back. Niall, for his part, looks like he's going to collapse.

When Liam looks over to the bar to see three pairs of eyes staring at them, he grins before pulling Niall into a one-arm embrace. "We raced here," he explains and his gaze rests on Harry. "Niall only lost by a second."

"He's being gentlemanly," Niall gasps, the hand that's not curled around Liam's back for support patting Liam on the chest. "He jogged the entire way while I was flat out. He's a fucking machine."

Harry tries really hard not to think about the connotations.

"Eager to get to work then?" is what Harry actually says.

"Oh desperate," Niall says sarcastically before making his way to the bar. "Pint of water, Zayn. I'm lacking fluids."

"Gross," is all Zayn says before turning to get his drink.

Liam tentatively makes his way over to slide onto the stool next to Harry, glancing up at him every few seconds as if he's certain Harry is going to disappear. When Harry just continues to smile at him, Liam smiles back and it's a blinding smile, one that has his eyes disappearing behind a wall of pure happiness. Harry clenches his drink a little tighter and his smile tightens a little, but he holds his ground.

"So what's new, Liam?" Harry asks easily enough, grateful that his voice sounds fairly normal. "We haven't caught up in a while."

"Oh, nothing new," Liam says quickly, almost as if he needs to talk fast in case Harry makes a run for it. "School is the same, except now Niall hangs around me like an annoying fly."

"Hey!" Niall protests half-heartedly but he turns back towards Zayn to continue their conversation about the football last night.

"Just give him a good swat," Louis suggests and he slings his arm around a surprised Liam. "He needs a bit of discipline now and again."

"Uh," Liam stammers as he stares at Louis. Louis just keeps his gaze steady and his lips curved, waiting for Liam to catch up. "Oh, I couldn't swat Niall."

"It's okay, he's virtually indestructible ," Louis half-whispers, grinning over at Niall, who is steadfastly ignoring them. "Hey, Liam, I was wondering if you could show me how you do that move with the thrust into the pivot and drop?"

Liam nods slowly and Harry can see the wide-eyed bemusement in his eyes. Louis jumps up and heads to the stage, Liam following slowly. He glances back, almost as if to look for reassurance from Harry. Harry bites his lip and inclines his head slightly. It seems to be enough for Liam as he focuses on Louis and does the move, explaining to Louis as he does it what his body is doing and what his body is about to do. Louis tries to copy him a few times unsuccessfully until he masters it, letting out a loud whoop followed by a cheer from Liam. As Louis leaps up onto Liam's back and cheers, Harry can't help but grin as Liam laughs before spinning around, sending Louis almost off-balance before he grips Liam's shoulders and eggs him on. It ends in some weird roughhousing that Harry finds completely adorable for some reason. Shaking his head, he turns back to see Zayn glaring at the stage.

He really needs to do something about those two, Harry thinks to himself as Niall distracts him with a suggestion for a new routine that involves dressing up like a member of a SWAT team. Harry thinks it's a winner.

He forces himself to sit there all night, chatting with regulars that he knows and helping Zayn out behind the bar when the crowd gets too big. He watches in delight as the customers keep coming in, charming them all with his smile and easy banter. He manages to distract himself during Liam's fireman routine, focusing on pouring drinks and flirting with girls as they catch his attention. By the time Liam takes the stage for his second routine, Harry is back round the other side of the bar as the crowd goes silent for Liam.

He strides on, looking unbearably attractive in his white naval costume. He's got sunglasses on, which Harry thinks is a nice touch, before all thoughts fly out of his head when Liam whips them off and stares straight at Harry before he launches into an energetic routine across the stage, bouncing and twisting and looking absolutely filthy as he gyrates against the stage on his knees, one hand behind him as he throws his body back and his other hand rests on his crotch, drawing everyone's attention.

Harry is riveted. He can't take his eyes off Liam as he whips off his hat and throws it into the crowd, or when he rips his top off and slides his hands down his chest to rest on the waistband of his trousers. When Harry's gaze travels back up to Liam's face, he realises that Liam's watching him through hooded eyes and he tries to give a thumbs up of approval but his hands are shaking so he lets them fall to his knees.

He swears Liam grins filthily at him just before he grabs his trousers and pulls them away. Harry's not sure there's a more beautiful sight in the world than Liam standing on stage, a spotlight on his body as he stands there soaking in the adoration of the crowd, his body glistening slightly with sweat, his body on display with its toned muscles, broad shoulders and narrow, tapered waist leading down to his ridiculous red thong. Harry doesn't look away when Liam turns, giving the audience an eyeful of his ass before he spins and drops to the audience floor to collect his tips.

"You've got a crush," Zayn murmurs behind him.

"I'm not the only one," Harry shots back, knowing he can't deny it anymore.

Zayn just huffs before moving away. Harry, knowing he can't stay and talk to Liam, heads back to his office and shuts the door, sending a message to any visitors to leave him be.

When he bumps into Liam in the middle of the street almost a week later, he's not sure which of them is more surprised.

"Hey!" Liam's face brightens as he looks up to see who he's just walked into.

"Hi Liam," Harry says with a tight smile. He sees Liam's backpack slung over his shoulder. "Off to uni?"

"Just left, actually," Liam replies. "On my way to get coffee. Do you want to join me?"

Harry freezes. He's never actually socialised with Liam before, hasn't even thought about him outside of the club, being a regular person. His fantasies are all wrapped up in the club and Liam onstage. He knows it's a bad idea to build any kind of friendship with Liam, knows it can only end disastrously, yet he finds himself nodding in agreement as Liam's eyes flash and he's being dragged across the road to a quiet coffee ship. Liam buys the drinks, despite Harry's protests, and they sit in a quiet corner, jackets hung over their chairs, smiling inanely at each other over their coffee cups.

"It's nice to see you out of work," Liam says a little shyly, his cheeks flushed from the warmth of the shop and the coffee. "I wasn't sure you ever left that place."

Harry laughs, although it's a little forced. "It feels like I don't, sometimes. That place is my life right now."

"It's a nice place," Liam assures him. "I love it. And I love everyone who works there. They're so nice."

"Even Louis?" Harry can't resist teasing as he puts his coffee cup down and grins at Liam.

"Even Louis," Liam says solemnly. "I think we're going to be good mates."

Harry just shakes his head, still incredulous that someone like Liam exists. Harry likes the contrast of Liam, the soft and the hard, the exhibitionist and the introvert, the flirt and the shyness, but it's hard to believe one person can be all those things at once. It drives him a little crazy because he can't control his thoughts when he's lying in bed or in the shower, hard and trembling, and he can't quite put his finger on how Liam would be in bed, whether he'd be the shy, soft introvert or the hard, flirty exhibitionist. To be absolutely, painfully honest, both sides of Liam affect Harry in different ways and he wants both of them with an aching need.

"How are classes going?" Harry guides himself onto safer ground.

"Pretty well," Liam sighs. "Just another few weeks until exams then it'll all be over."

"Not long then," Harry murmurs and he's immediately thinking about Liam getting a real job and leaving the club. It's painful to think about. "What do you plan to do after?"

"Get a job working in a garage," Liam says, with a wicked grin. "I know that's not exactly what most students want to do when they graduate. But I just love cars and it's been difficult trying to concentrate on studies when I could have been working happily in a garage all these years."

"I think it's admirable that you want to do more than just work on cars," Harry says sincerely. He reaches out to touch Liam's hand in encouragement, pulling away before Liam can do much more than look down at their joined hands. "But running your own business is hard, Liam. It's tough."

"That's why I want to earn as much as I can, so that I'm as solvent as I can be before starting up," Liam says earnestly, leaning forward and grabbing Harry's hand. Except Liam doesn't let go, holds on while he continues. "You manage, right?"

"Just about," Harry says with a wry smile, relaxing his hand as he realises Liam isn't planning to let him go anytime soon. "It's been a struggle, Liam, and I've got an established business with regular clientele. Before you came along, I was tearing my hair out, thinking my uncle's legacy was going to crumble through my fingers."

"Oh," Liam says, wide-eyed. "But the club is doing okay, right? I mean, you're really good at running the place."

"Might be better at it if I'd finished college like you're going to," Harry says wistfully.

"Do you regret dropping out?" Liam asks, a little hesitantly, like he doesn't want to pry but can't help himself.

"Yes and no," Harry answers honestly, taking another sip of his drink. "No, because it kept the club alive. Yes, because running a strip club wasn't exactly my career plan when I was 21."

"What was?" Liam asks, interested. "What did you want to do?"

"I wanted to convince my uncle to turn the club into a chain," Harry says, a smile teasing his lips. He sees Liam staring at him and he smiles more fully. "I wanted to open a chain of dance clubs or restaurants as well as the original strip club."

"You can still do that," Liam says, leaning forward. "You can do anything you want, Harry."

"Maybe now that you're pulling in bigger crowds," Harry says, squeezing Liam's hand gently. "You have no idea how much I owe you."

Liam flushes but he doesn't pull away. "I thought you didn't like me," he admits in a low voice. "You always seem to be avoiding me."

Harry sighs as he flips his hand within Liam's and lays his palm flat against Liam's smaller hand. "It's not that I don't like you Liam, it's not that at all."

Harry withdraws his hand and smiles wryly at Liam, who just looks confused. "Thanks for the coffee, but I've got to run. I'll see you tonight at the club, yeah?"

He tries really hard not to think about the look on Liam's face as he strides out of the coffee shop as fast as his long, rangy legs will carry him.

Harry's still trying not to think about that disappointed look when he hides in his office that evening.

A knock at the door jolts him awake though as Louis pops his head round. "Zayn needs some help behind the bar," he says. Something in his voice has Harry frowning.

"What's up?" he asks, waving a reluctant Louis inside. "It's not like you to help out Zayn."

"He looks a little thinner," Louis says, avoiding Harry's gaze as his foot scuffs the floor. "Looks tired."

Harry stands up, a fond smile breaking. He places a gentle hand on Louis' shoulder. "Just tell him you like him, Louis. You might be surprised at his answer."

Unable to cope with the unbearable hope written on Louis' face, Harry steps outside and briskly heads behind the bar, a bright smile on his face as he greets customers and starts taking orders.

It's not until they're near closing time that Harry realises Liam hasn't been on for his second routine. When he asks Zayn about it, Zayn shrugs and says Louis asked to swap so he could get off early.

Last orders is called before Liam even gets onstage, so Harry can just lean back against the bar and watch him mesmerise the audience. He's so busy watching Liam slide across the floor and thrust up that he barely notices Zayn disappearing. When Liam's finished, grinning triumphantly over at Harry who can't help grinning back, he blinks in surprise as the lights come up and everyone starts filing out. Harry sees everyone out, thanking them for coming and hoping that they'll come back soon. The rest of the dancers have left and Harry makes short work of tidying the bar well enough for Zayn to sort out the rest in the afternoon, while he wonders where Zayn's got to. The cleaners will be in sometime in the morning to clear up the rest of the room so he heads backstage to make sure everything's straight back there.

Except he comes face to face with Liam as he steps into the changing room, surprise making him pause as he just stares at Liam in his jeans and t-shirt that stretches across his shoulders but hangs loose at his waist. He'd completely forgotten that Liam was the last performer onstage.

"Hey, I'll be done in a minute," Liam says easily as he slips his boots on and grabs his stuff, shoving it into his bag. "Good night tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry says a little huskily.

"Harry?" Liam steps towards him, leaving his stuff on the floor. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Harry says although his voice seems a little high-pitched as Liam stops barely inches away from him.

"Tell me why you avoid me," Liam murmurs, moving forward once more.

Harry steps back in self-defence only to find himself flat against the door. Fuck.

Liam's inches away from him, his gaze curious as it rests lightly on Harry. When he bites his lip nervously, Harry feels like he wants to scream.

Instead, he surges forward and locks his lips against Liam's, unable to stop himself any longer. He's hard before Liam even kisses him back, his hands hitting the door as he crowds Harry back against the hard frame. Liam's tongue darts inside his mouth as Harry groans, his hands slipping under Liam's shirt to finally touch skin, skin that he's been dreaming about every night for weeks. His hands slide up to Liam's shoulders and he feels Liam's muscles moving under his hands. It drives him crazy as he presses himself against Liam, feels how hard Liam is. He can't help the way his body grinds uncontrollably against Liam, desperate to find some blessed friction.

He hears Liam whimpering against him and he breaks the kiss, pressing his lips against his cheek and jaw and down his neck, sucking and licking at the tiny birthmark that rests there, the mark that's been teasing Harry every time he sees it. The way Liam starts trembling under his ministrations has him smiling against Liam's skin as he grinds a bit harder. When Liam picks Harry up at the waist, Harry makes a little noise of surprise at the ease with which Liam can hold him. Harry locks his legs around his waist and shifts so that he's rubbing against Liam, the angle just right for both of them as Harry leans his head back against the door and loses himself in the rhythm. Liam's head drops onto his collarbone and he starts to mouth at the bare skin he finds there.

Harry rocks again harder and he feels Liam stiffen underneath him, letting out a little moan as he comes in his jeans. It's all Harry needs to find his own release, his arms locking around Liam's neck as he loses consciousness for a split second. His head drops onto Liam's shoulder as Liam lets him slide down until they're standing locked in each other's arms, shaking and panting.

It takes Harry a full minute to wonder at how quickly and easily they just pulled each other apart without even removing an item of clothing.

Flushing, Harry lets go of Liam's neck and he feels Liam's hands drop from where they'd been resting on his hips.

"Liam," Harry tries to speak but his voice is a little rusty. He clears his throat and forces himself to look straight at Liam, who's looking completely ruined. Forcing a stiffness into his voice that he doesn't feel, can't possibly feel after Liam's utterly destroyed him within five minutes, Harry puts a hand on Liam's chest and pushes. "That was a complete mistake. Shouldn't have happened. Fuck. Sorry Liam."

His hand fumbles for the handle and he manages to escape without looking at Liam again, for fear that he'd crumble and fall into Liam's strong arms, completely forgetting that Liam is his fucking employee and would have every right to sue him for everything he owns.

He's so dazed and off-kilter that when he comes across Zayn and Louis half-naked on the bar, kissing with their hands down each others' pants, all he can do is tell them to take it to one of their places and head back to his office and collapse against the door.

He's absolutely never fooled around with an employee before. He's never completely lost his head with a guy before. And he's definitely never come so hard in his own jeans before. Letting his head drop into his hands, he ignores the quiet knock on his door until he hears whoever it is walk slowly away.

***

Harry avoids coming to the club for the next two nights while Liam's due in, asking Zayn to keep an eye on everything for him. He knows Zayn wants to ask what's going on, Harry hasn't had a day off since he's taken charge of the club, but Harry doesn't let him, simply hangs up when Zayn hesitates.

He makes an appointment with the bank, looks into getting a business loan while he looks at properties on the market. Ever since he'd gotten coffee with Liam, he'd been pouring over the books wondering if he could really make a go of growing the business. He's barely got the club onto an even keel, so it's probably not the best time to look at expanding but he's got the cash now, if he can just secure the loan, and if he gets a good enough deal on property, he can get Louis' help to renovate because the boy seemed to be able to do a lot on little money, judging by how good the club looks now with Louis' touch.

He finds a property he falls in love with, calls Zayn and Louis down to look at it as well. When they walk in hand-in-hand, Harry says nothing about it but asks their opinion. Zayn isn't convinced but Louis' excited.

"Come on, Zee," Louis yells into the silent rooms. "This place could be amazing. You could work in a proper upmarket restaurant or something."

"I like the club," Zayn mutters but he pulls Louis into his body, nuzzles his head into Louis' shoulder.

Happy enough, Harry secures the loan and puts down a deposit. Then he hands everything over to Louis to sort out, trusting him implicitly and wondering if Louis has management potential.

It's a lot to get his head around in such a short period of time, but Harry feels good about it all. He feels more like himself than he's been in years. He refuses to let himself think about why that is though, refuses to let himself think about Liam at all.

When he finally walks back into the club and takes a seat, he looks at Zayn with a sigh. "Go on then."

"We're a couple," Zayn blurts out and it's not exactly what Harry was expecting.

"You and Louis? I figured," Harry says slowly. Seeing Zayn's nervous look, Harry reaches out and grabs Zayn's hand, letting his thumb skate across it gently. "I think it's great, Zee."

"Yeah?" Zayn says on an exhale of pent up air. "Me too."

Harry smiles before dropping his hand.

"You want to tell me why you've been skiving?"

"Not really," Harry says honestly with a wry smile at his old friend. "I uh, something kind of happened with Liam last week."

"Is that why he's been looking all lost and sad this week?" Zayn asks, grabbing a cloth to dry some wet glasses. "What's the problem?"

Harry shakes off the image of a sad Liam and stares at Zayn. "He's my employee, Zayn. It borders on sexual harassment."

When Zayn bursts out laughing, Harry glares at him. "It's not funny, Zayn."

"You're an idiot, Harry," Zayn says through his laughter. "Liam isn't the sort to claim sexual harassment, you twat. What exactly happened?"

"We kissed and kind of got each other off without really touching each other," Harry murmurs quietly, half hoping Zayn won't hear the embarrassing story.

Zayn's eyes widen. "Wow," he says slowly. "Impressive."

"Yeah."

"I'm not really seeing the problem here, Harry," Zayn says finally. "You like Liam. He probably likes you too if he can get off that easily. And he's been all sad and mopey without you. Asks about you every day as well, Niall says."

Harry swears quietly. "It can't happen, Zayn."

Zayn just shrugs while Harry contemplates what the hell he's going to do.

Five days later, he's none the wiser and Liam's due in any minute. He's locked away in his office, yet again, when there's a knock at the door. When Liam walks in, Harry just blinks at him, all previously planned speeches and thoughts completely disappearing. Liam just stands and stares right back at him, looking lovely and perfect while Harry's palms are sweating and he's wondering if Liam can tell that Harry spent a good ten minutes in the shower that morning thinking about Liam, with his hand working his dick.

Hopefully not.

"Hi, Liam," Harry finally says after an uncomfortable silence that threatens to stretch out forever.

"I just wanted to apologise for last week," Liam says quietly, looking Harry straight in the eye. Harry glances down and sees Liam's hands in tight fists, even though his expression seems calm.

"Liam, it was my fault," Harry says just as quietly. "It won't happen again, I promise."

Liam nods slowly, his gaze searching Harry's face. Harry tries to keep relaxed but he's finding it hard to keep still.

"Okay," he finally says, and he sounds a little sad. "I've got a new routine, thought I'd try it out tonight."

Harry nods, unable to speak over the lump in his throat.

Liam turns and Harry watches the door close behind him.

Harry wanders out, leaving the sanctuary of his office just in time to hear Mustang Sally fill the room. Intrigued, Harry moves behind the bar and just waits for Liam to appear. When he does, Harry stiffens. Liam's in jeans and a grease-stained white vest, a leather jacket and workman boots.

All Harry can think of is this is how Liam is going to look every day when he starts working as a mechanic, and he's not sure he can cope with that knowledge.

"Liam looks fucking hot tonight," Louis mutters, slipping next to him and resting his hand on Harry's hip.

Harry can't speak, so he settles for a sharp, brief nod.

Liam's striptease is a slower routine than he's done before. He glides slowly across the stage, lifting up his vest to flash his stomach, dropping to his knees and thrusting slowly towards the screaming women. Harry feels his skin warm and he rolls up the sleeves of his top, clearing his throat as Liam does a flip back up to his feet. His jacket slowly comes off as he saunters to the front of the stage and Harry feels Liam's gaze on him, as usual. He barely has time to wonder why when Liam's lifting his vest, holding it over his head before throwing it into the crowd, grinning as he watches the crowd fighting over it. Liam's gaze returns to Harry as he gyrates around, his hips rotating as he winks, and Harry's mouth drops slightly.

"You're panting," Louis informs him helpfully, yelping as Harry shoots out a hand to slap at his crotch.

When Liam turns and rips off his jeans, Harry grabs the bar and holds on for dear life before staggering back to his office, unable to watch anymore on unsteady legs. He falls into his chair and closes his eyes, focuses on his breathing as he tries to steady himself.

He's not sure how long he stays like that, but when he opens his eyes as he hears the door open, he gasps as Liam's slamming the door behind him and striding towards Harry. Harry can't move as he feels Liam reach down and haul him up, imprisoned in his arms.

"Liam," Harry tries to protest but it's half-hearted at best as he stares abstractedly at Liam's mouth, lets out a little noise as Liam flicks his tongue out to wet them.

"You watch me as much as I watch you," Liam says almost angrily before he crashes his lips down on Harry's. They're grabbing at each other, pulling on their clothing to reach for heated skin. Harry finds himself being pressed back against his desk and he falls, hands on Liam's shirt to take him with him and they end up locked together on the desk, Liam's hands running across Harry's hips as Harry writhes beneath him, gasping for air as he licks at Liam's neck and chest, trying to pull Liam's shirt over his head. Liam reaches down to pull his shirt off and Harry's mouth fastens on Liam's chest as he lets his hands roam, finally free to touch everywhere he's been fantasising about for so long. Liam groans as Harry uses his teeth to bite down on his chest, licking to soothe the skin before nudging Liam until he finds his mouth again, panting into it as they kiss long and deep.

Harry lets his hands drift down over Liam's muscular chest and taut stomach until he reaches Liam's fly, quickly undoing it and slipping his hand in under his boxers to grasp his hard dick, moaning as Liam licks into his hand as if in approval. Too worked up to slow down, Harry sets a quick rhythm, twisting his hand every time he slides his hand up, grasping a little tighter as he slides down. He watches as Liam closes his eyes and arches back and it's a beautiful sight. He lets his thumb slide over Liam's slit before sliding back down and he feels Liam shiver on top of him.

"Harry," Liam moans as he drops his head down to kiss Harry's chest through his top. "God Harry, please!"

Harry speeds up and presses a fierce kiss against Liam's lips as Liam stiffens and comes hard over Harry's hand. Harry works him through his orgasm, only letting go when Liam collapses against him.

Harry tries to recover his breathing, feels like he's going to pass out even though he's rock hard and aching. Liam nuzzles into his neck, pressing soft kisses there before he's sliding down and pulling at Harry until his ass is on the edge of the desk and Liam drops to his knees, sliding Harry's zip down and pulling at his clothing until Harry's dick is free, hard and leaking. Harry watches in astonishment as Liam swallows him down, and Harry learns that Liam doesn't have a gag reflex. He bobs up and down on Harry, keeping his gaze locked on Harry the entire time, which no longer surprised Harry at this point. Harry tries to keep himself under control, tries to enjoy every moment of Liam's tongue sliding around his dick and the way Liam's throat tightens around him, especially when he moans. Harry slides his hands down to Liam's hair, gives a little tug that has Liam's eyes widening and his moans increasing until Harry loses control and feels his cock throb as he comes, too gone to notice that Liam's swallowing around him.

When Harry finally opens his eyes, when he's stopped convulsing, he finds Liam's redressed both of them and is just looking down at Harry.

Harry finds it unbearable that Liam's switched so quickly, looking a little unsure and confused when he'd been so confident and sure when he'd walked in and taken what he'd wanted from Harry. Harry sits up and slides his hand into Liam's, squeezes it gently.

"Liam," Harry starts, but Liam's dropping his hand, stepping back.

"Now we're even," Liam whispers before running out of the office, leaving Harry staring after him.

Fuck.

***

When Harry walks in the next day, Zayn slides an envelope across the bar towards him. Frowning, Harry rips open the envelope and reads the letter before flinging it down on the bar and swearing loudly.

"What happened?" Zayn asks quietly, reaching over to stroke his hand down Harry's hair.

"It's Liam's resignation," Harry manages to say over his racing heart and the sick feeling in his stomach. Liam's leaving. He won't see Liam anymore. Liam's leaving _him_.

"You knew it was temporary," Zayn says carefully, watching Harry swallow thickly. "He's finished college now, his last exams were last week."

That seems like something he should have known, Harry thinks blindly. But he was too wrapped up in protecting himself, too wrapped up in his own life to care about one of his employees. One of his employees who he had violently strong feelings for.

"Can you put out an ad for new dancers?" Harry asks faintly as he moves towards his office. "Hire a couple, yeah?"

He sees a worried Zayn nod before he disappears back into hiding.

Liam works his two week notice, appearing most nights now that he's finished college. Harry hears from Niall that Liam's found a job at a nearby garage. Knowing it's pathetic and childish and really he should just walk out onto the floor and _talk_ to Liam, Harry finds himself locked in his office every night, refusing to even open the door when anyone knocks. He just doesn't want to deal with anyone right now, he can't even focus on anything except Liam leaving and it being his fault, new job or not.

He buries himself into the new business, getting updates from Louis who is monitoring the sale going through and who already has contractors lined up to renovate the building. Zayn's hired two new guys who start after Liam's final night and Harry hopes their business numbers don't fall too dramatically when Liam leaves.

He tries not to notice how often he stares at Louis and Zayn being adorable, kissing when they think no one's watching and holding hands behind the bar where they think no one can see. He tries desperately hard not to think about how that could have been him and Liam if he hadn't been so stupid and Liam hadn't handed in his notice, leaving him alone.

On Liam's last night, Zayn and Louis force their way into Harry's office and stare him down.

"What?" Harry asks wearily. "I can't make him stay."

"You can watch his last performance," Zayn says, folding his arms.

"He says it's a special one, just for tonight," Louis adds.

"I don't think I can," Harry pleads, staring at Zayn.

"If you won't just talk to him and ask him to stay, you can at least smile and be friendly when he leaves, you owe him that much," Zayn insists.

"He can't stay, he's got a real job to go to," Harry says, clenching his fists.

"Maybe," Louis says slowly. "But that doesn't mean you two can't sort out your shit and just be together."

"Says the couple who took months to sort out their own shit," Harry mutters.

"Which means we're perfectly positioned to tell you how stupid you're being," Zayn returns. "Why don't you just talk to him? Tell him you want him to be your boyfriend and go on stupid picnics to the park and spend Sundays in bed together?"

"Because my life is consumed by this stupid place," Harry says, frustrated. "Because he deserves more than me. Because I'm a stupid college dropout with responsibilities and he needs someone cares about what's going on in his life, not someone who forgot when his final exams were."

Zayn and Louis share a look before they turn back to Harry as a unit, arms folded across their chest. "You're an idiot."

" _I know_!" Harry shouts. "That's the point!"

"Come on," Zayn mutters, reaching out to grab Harry's arm and pulling him out to the club, despite Harry's protests. They blockade him from leaving as Liam walks out onto the stage.

Harry can't take his eyes off Liam. He hasn't seen him in two weeks and he just looks so good. So gorgeous.

He sees Liam search the crowd until his gaze finds Harry. Liam stares at him for so long without moving that Harry's worried he's not going to do a routine. He hears Rihanna's Stay kick in and he frowns at the choice. Liam walks slowly to the side of the stage where the pole is situated. Harry watches as Liam reaches up and swings himself around, his head spinning as Liam lifts himself up the pole and starts to twist and hold. He knows firsthand how strong Liam is, how easily he lifted Harry up and held him. But it's still incredible to see Liam holding himself with just one hand, twisting and writhing against the pole. Harry's breathless and it only gets worse as Liam clings to the pole with just his thighs and strips off his top. Harry's as lost as the silent crowd as Liam shifts and his muscles ripple, gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat from the effort Liam's expending. Harry watches in amazement as Liam holds himself horizontally before flipping upside down and then lowering himself to the stage floor. He leaves the pole and finishes his routine but doesn't hit the crowd like usually, just gives an awkward bow and heads offstage.

"Clear the room," Harry mutters to Zayn as he heads backstage. He thinks he hears a slap of skin which could be a high-five, but he's not sure and he doesn't really care. He slips into the back room, where Liam's already changed into his street clothes in record time.

He closes the door behind him and flips the lock, watching carefully as Liam slowly turns to look at him.

Harry takes a step forward, and another until he's close enough to reach out and touch Liam's face. He sighs as Liam leans into him before they both lean forward to press their lips together. It's slower this time, as if they're both giving comfort. Their lips meld together and Harry reaches out to grasp Liam's shirt, to tug him close and wrap his arms around him. This time their hands are smooth and gentle, sliding over each other. Harry lets out little sighs that Liam swallows and Harry's soon floating away as if it's a dream. When Liam unbuttons Harry's shirt and slips it off his shoulders to fall to the floor, Harry wriggles closer and tugs Liam's top over his head. They press together, chest to chest and Harry feels safer than he's ever felt before, as Liam could just wrap him up and protect him from anything. He runs his hands up and down Liam's biceps, loving the feel of them and moaning as Liam squeezes Harry closer.

When Liam lowers them to the ground, Harry shifts so that he's laying on Liam, pressing soft kisses against Liam's chest, trailing down to his stomach and unzipping his jeans, pulling them down. He wriggles out of his own jeans so they're lying together, rubbing slowly against each other until they're both breathing heavily and painfully hard.

"Liam," Harry groans as he kisses Liam's neck.

"Yeah," Liam whimpers as he reaches out for his bag. "Fuck me, please Harry. I need you to fuck me."

Harry squeezes his eyes shut as Liam's words have him fighting for control over himself. He feels Liam pressing something into his hand and glances down to see a bottle of lube. Laughing shakily, Harry presses a hard kiss against Liam's lips before he shifts down and drags Liam's boxers off, stripping himself at the same time. He takes hold of Liam's cock, licks a stripe up his hard dick and squeezes before letting go to cover his fingers with the cold gel. He presses a finger against Liam, slipping in slowly, feeling a little shaky as he hears Liam's whimpers and moans of pleasure. He works in another finger, moving a little faster as Liam gets louder, pressing until he finds Liam's prostate and dropping kisses against Liam's stomach and thighs as Liam writhes underneath him.

"Another?" he asks gently, smiling as Liam nods, his eyes wide as he stares down at Harry and pleads silently. Harry slips in a third finger and thrusts in hard, his own dick twitching as Liam lets out a loud moan. "God Liam, you look so gorgeous like this."

"I need you ... Harry, I need you to fuck me," Liam whispers, reaching down to grab Harry's hair and tugging as he rocks against Harry's fingers. "God I need you inside me now."

"Me too," Harry's voice cracks as he pulls his fingers out and moves up Liam's body, pressing kiss after kiss against Liam's lips, sloppy and careless as he spreads Liam's legs, feels Liam bend his knees so he's angled just right. Harry slips the condom Liam's left beside him on and quickly coats himself with lube before he guides himself in, pressing in slowly at first as Liam gasps and relaxes, tries to accept Harry inside. Harry murmurs encouraging words until he's buried deep inside Liam and he can't remember ever feeling as good as he does right this minute. Liam's tight around him and he's looking up with such need and desperation in his eyes that Harry starts to move without thought, wanting to see Liam fall apart for him. He rocks up, watching as Liam closes his eyes and whimpers. His rhythm is slow at first, making sure Liam's comfortable until Liam opens his eyes and reaches up to touch Harry's cheek.

"Please," is all he says and Harry moves faster, angling in deeper until he hits the right spot and Liam starts babbling, pleading with Harry over and over again.

Harry's starting to feel the tension rising in his own body but he wants to watch Liam fall apart first. He reaches down and grabs Liam's dick, hard and throbbing and he squeezes firmly before he starts to stroke him, matching his rhythms until Liam's screaming his name and coming hard over Harry's hand and his own stomach.

Harry can't hold on, watching Liam crumble underneath him sends him over the edge and he comes inside him, shaking and murmuring Liam's name over and over as he pitches forward onto Liam, trying to catch his breath.

He feels Liam's hand stroking his back when he finally comes back to reality. He can feel how sticky it is between them but he doesn't care because he's got a pliant Liam underneath him and he looks gorgeous, all wrecked and soft.

He pulls out, tying the condom and letting it fall to the floor before he lets himself sink down beside Liam, smiling as Liam tugs him closer and cuddles into him. Harry sighs happily, nuzzling into his chest and pressing a soft kiss against his warm skin.

"No apologies this time?" Liam murmurs and his voice is husky.

"No," Harry says firmly. "None whatsoever. No running off?"

"Quite comfortable right here," Liam says, letting his hand rest on Harry's hip and massaging gently.

"So what happens now?" Liam asks finally.

"Should probably clean up," Harry murmurs, eyes closed and half-asleep, completely satiated.

"I meant with us in general," Liam pinches his skin, laughing gently as Harry yelps. "Is this a onetime thing?"

"It should be," Harry sighs, feeling Liam flinch next to him. "But I don't think I can let you go this time."

"Then don't," Liam says fiercely, reaching down to grab Harry's chin and lifting it so he can press a hard kiss against his mouth. "Don't let me go."

"This is where I tell you to go find someone better, someone whose life isn't wrapped up in a strip club, someone who doesn't spend every night here so that we'd never see each other," Harry mutters, peppering kisses across Liam's skin. "Someone who's settled and has their life sorted. Someone who isn't as self-involved and selfish."

Liam rolls them so he's pressing Harry into the floor and glares at him. "Shut up," he says angrily. "You have no idea, do you?"

"About what?" Harry asks, dazed at how gorgeous Liam looks with that fierce look in his eyes.

"You," he leans down and kisses him, "are," another kiss, "amazing," another kiss. "You're always looking out for people, like Zayn and Louis. You took on this place when you were young and scared and had other plans. We can work everything out, but you have to want to. I can spend my evenings here. Hell, I can do a routine now and again if you need me to. I'm not scared of hard work. You're fucking gorgeous, Harry Styles, and if you let me go, it'll be the stupidest mistake you ever make."

Taken aback, Harry stares up at Liam. "Well, I don't want to do something stupid," he says slowly, a smile spreading across his face as he pushes his curls back away from his face.

Liam's slow smile is absolutely blinding. "Good choice," he murmurs before dipping down to kiss Harry senseless.

A knock at the door interrupts them. "Hey, you coming out anytime soon?" Louis calls through the door. "We're heading off."

"Go away," Harry shouts back as Liam presses kisses against his shoulder. "I'm busy with my gorgeous ex-stripper boyfriend."

"Congratulations!" Zayn calls and they listen as Zayn drags Louis away, protesting loudly. "Louis, leave them be! You can harass them tomorrow."

"But Zaaaaaayn," Louis' voice fades and Liam falls back against the floor, laughing loudly.

"Boyfriend, huh?" he asks, looking up at Harry shyly.

Once again, Harry's struck by the complete conundrum that is Liam Payne, this boy looking up at him with adoration in his eyes. The shyness and the flirting, the introvert and the extrovert, the businessman and the academic, the dancer and the mechanic. It'll probably take him a while to uncover every side there is to Liam, but Harry's looking forward to every moment.

"Shut up," Harry mutters cheerfully before lowering himself onto Liam, laughing as they realise they're still messy and in desperate need of the shower next door. "Come on," Harry says as he climbs to his feet and pulls Liam up before leaping up into his arms, cheering as Liam catches him. "Let's go christen the shower."

"Think Zayn and Louis already did that last week," Liam murmurs against Harry's lips as he guides them out of the door.

Harry shoves that image out of his mind as he focuses on Liam. "Just please don't tell me they've done it in my office."

"Nope, that's all ours," Liam says cheerfully as he steps under the shower and kisses Harry slow and deep, both of them sighing happily as they forget about everything else except each other.


End file.
